All kinds of Slaves
by Z lake
Summary: Emma is in love with Noah. And will Noah do more? Find out.
1. Emma loves Noah

When Noah, Emma, Owen, And Kitty, Head to the spa in fully clothing. They can't stand the heat for so long. It has been 50 seconds and It's not even 10 minutes. So there all breaking the rules by taking there clothes off. They will all get a 1 hour penalty for not listening. Owen is in his undies, Noah is in his undies, Emma and Kitty it's in there bra and panties. Noah wides his eyes at Emma's Bra like he wants to take her clothes off I front of Owen and Kitty. Noah goes smooth talking at Emma.

" So Emma, But then Emma interrupt Noah. "Too hot to talk. Noah grabs Emma's waist and then he kiss it. He respond. Shhh. "Your words are so sweet Emma. Said Noah. "Emma goes. Are you trying to make out with me? "Maybe. Said a smooth talker Noah. "Well kiss me then. Said Emma getting a little upset. Only if you take off all your clothes. Said Noah going smooth talking again. "Yeah do it Emma, I wanna see you naked. Said Kitty cheering. "Yeah me too. Said Owen. Emma goes furious. "Ughhh! Fine. Emma takes off her clothes and so does Noah. While Owen and Kitty are watching them make love like humans.

Noah insert his dick into Emma's Pussy and moaned and groan. Kitty grabs a camera and takes a picture of them having sex. "Ohhh fuck Noah. Oh. Emma Moaned. And then Kitty now Recording them having sex. And Kitty says to herself. "Look what I'm recording. That's right! "Noah and Emma are having sex in the spa. You're a bad girl Emma. You like naked boys Don't you Emma. Emma goes. NO! Liar! Said Kitty while she still Recording. "I'm not lying. Said Emma. "I just don't like naked boys ok. Now put that camera down Kitty! Owen, She's lying. Emma called the fat boy. "I can tell. Said Owen. Please Kitty put that camera Away. Said Emma Begging and going upset. "I'm not going to put it away until you cum and say you like naked boys. Kitty declares. Ok OK Ill cum. "And I like naked boys, "Are you happy now! Said Emma. "I'm very happy. Said Kitty. "So do you like Noah's dick? Kitty asked. Y y y Yes. Said Emma. Good girl. Said Kitty. Noah now cums inside Emma's pussy. When there finished, Kitty said. "Somebody going to get pregnant. Said a smirk Kitty.

Noah now make out Emma. "Awww. Somebody going to get married. Said Kitty. "I agree. Said Owen. Kitty now puts her camera down and Kitty touches her butt. "You will have sex with him right?. Like all day. Kitty said. "Y y y Yes. Said Emma almost about to cry. "I will invite everyone watching you make love Noah. "Now are you going to be a good girl?! "Or else I'm going to upload on Facebook and YouTube of you having sex? Kitty said. "Yes, Ill be good. Said Emma crying. "Do you promise? "Don't you Fucking lie to me. Kitty said very angrily. I promise. Said Emma. "Owen lets get outta here, Emma and Noah needs a little timeout.

Note. Kitty treats Emma like a slave. That's why. Don't ask why I'm writing this. But this is not the ending, And Kitty was not joking at all.

To be continued.


	2. I love you Emma

When Noah was looking for her lover name Emma. Noah has found Kitty. Noah was panting. "Kitty, "Have you seen Emma"? "She's taking a shower" Said Kitty. But let me guess. "You wanna have sex with her right"? "Um maybe". Said Noah with a confused look. "Ill walk you over there". And while there walking Kitty unlocked the bathroom door. "In you go Noah" "Thank you". Said Noah. Remember Noah. "I'm going to record you and Emma for the whole time." Kitty said as if she closed and lock the door. Noah saw the look onto his eyes. He can see Emma naked from the shadows. Her clothes are dropped on the ground. Noah was happy and wided his eyes. He took off his clothes and went to the bathroom. Noah feels pressured like He's not going to do it. Noah thought. "I must get in the shower with Emma so I can rub her butt". "And then I will insert my penis to her butt. "I'm going in. Said Noah thinking to himself. When Noah was in Emma was screaming. AHHH. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NOAH!" "I'm sorry". said Noah I, "I really love you". "And I wanna have sex with you because I really like your butt". "Please don't call my parents"! Noah begged. "All right Noah calm down". Said Emma. "I won't call your parents". "But you better not tell anyone else or else I will hit you so bad", Got it.

Noah gulps of what she just said. "Good". "Now I have a challenge to do so you better hurry up or something". Said Emma. "I will." Said Noah. Noah just combined from shower to sex. First off, He guided his hands to Emma's naked wet butt and started to rub. Ohh Noah. Please Don't stop rubbing my butt. Said Emma with a sexual smirk. He then stops and tells Emma to turn around. Emma did what he asked and She bend down like a dog. Noah Insert his penis to Emma's butt and started to hump. Oh yeah. oh yeah. Emma moaned. Kitty was still recording from the outside bathroom. She can she everything. Meanwhile Noah was still humping her butt. He now humps faster like going 160 MPH. Ahh. Noah, You're tearing my Ass. Please slow down. Noah like he don't want to. So he still humping faster. Ahhhhh. Cum inside me Noah. Cum inside me. Noah did what she asked. and Cumed inside her nice Ass. And 5 minutes later they make out got back dressed and Kitty saves every recording.

That chapter is still incomplete. Which is not over yet. I have Noah Fuck Emma's Butt. Lets vote. Should I let them Get married. And have Children. Because there lovebirds. And that was the surprise ending


	3. Lots of love and lust

It's been like 30 days since the race is over. A bookworm name Noah Is in his room reading a book. He wants to go to his girlfriend's house but his mom say no. Noah has an idea up to his brain. He is going to sneak to Emma's house without permission. He opens the closet and grabbed a rope. He also write a note and put it in his bed. It says **Dear Mom, I am going to my friend's house for 2 hours. Ill be back around dinner time. Signed Noah.** He attached the rope to his bed, Opened the window and climbed down from his room to outside. He is now going to Emma's house.

15 minutes later Noah arrived at her girlfriend's house. It doesn't take too long to wait for Emma to open the door. Emma opens the door and says. "Hey." Noah comes in and Emma closes the door. "My parents are all sleeping, Kitty too. So what do you wanna do"? "Ill tell you if you go to the bathroom door and get naked". Said Noah with a smirk. Ughh fine. Said Emma getting annoying. Minutes later Noah arrived in Emma's bedroom, And Emma come out of the bathroom, Fully naked. She then lock the door and turned off all the lights. "I'm ready Noah". Said Emma. Noah took off all his clothes and started to get on Emma's bed.

They now talk quietly. "You like my Ass Noah"? Emma said in a sexy voice. Oh hell yes. Said Noah as if he rubbing her butt cheeks. "You want me to turn around sexy?" Said Emma. Yes. Said Noah. Emma now turned around and Noah Continues to rub her Butt cheeks. "Oh yeahhh". "Feel me". "ohhh". Noah now made Emma turn around and give her a naked hug. "Ohhh". "Yeah". "Feel my naked body all over baby". "Please don't stop". While he rubs Emma's nude body, Noah kissed her boobs and her belly. "Ohhh yeah" Emma just keep on moaning. After all that Noah now goes for a blowjob. Emma hold Noah's dick onto her mouth and go up and down like a lollipop. Noah wants to get Emma nasty by peeing onto her mouth. He forced her to swallow it so she swallowed and swallowed until his bladder is gone. Noah decides not to pull out until he cum. "That's right Emma" "Drink it." "Drink it all." Noah then cums inside her mouth. There were still cum onto her nose and he now pulls it out from her mouth. Emma can now breathe. But he made Emma turn around so he goes for butt sex. Noah then slaps her two butt cheeks. "Oh yeah slap me." Said Emma moaning. "I'm a bad girl." "Yes you are." Said Noah. [Slaps] [Slaps] [Slaps]. He then stops Slapping. Emma moans louder but her parents didn't hear her. "Noah." I. "I'm about to cum." "So do I." They both cum and scream in unison. "AHHHHH"!

20 minutes later there are now rested in nude. And Emma said. "That was amazing." "Yeah". "We should do this every day". Said Noah in a happy voice. "Yeah maybe we should have sex every day." Said Emma. "You know Emma, I really think you are sexier than Kitty". "Lets stay naked for the whole day." Said Noah. "That will be fun". Said Emma. "Starting tomorrow I want you to take off everything you have after your parents are gone." Said Noah giving Emma a bit of a blush. "Aww Noah You're so sweet". "Don't worry Noah I will." "Good, Can we make out now before we go to bed" Noah asked. "Sure" Said Emma

MMMM. MM. MMM. [Kissing sounds] Mmm. Emma thinking to herself. "What is this thing in my mouth"? "So warm and juicy and Sweet." "Keep on going Noah". MMM. MMM. MMMMM. Then pulls off a kiss. And started to tongue kiss a few times. "Noah I just have one question." Said Emma. "What are we going to do that were going to be naked all day", "Lots of sex." Yeah. Noah said. Ok. "Good night." Said Emma giving him a peck. Good night naked babe. Said Noah as if Emma likes that.

Last chapter is coming soon So still don't go mad at me.


	4. 8 hour nude per day

Noah and Emma woke up Happily rested. There were ready to have more fun but they have to wait. On 7:30 in the morning Kitty wakes up. Then she ate Breakfast, Get dressed, Brush teeth and more. Kitty is now in her car with her parents expect Emma pretending that she is sick. Now that her parents and her sister are gone. Emma can now have fun with Noah. They both took off there clothes and drops them on the ground. "So are gonna have sex Noah or what." Emma asked. You bet. Noah smiled. "And remember." "No clothes on I know". Said Emma. "Now bend down so I can Fuck your Ass". Noah said. Emma did what he asked. He insert his cock and plow it like pumping gas. Noah keeps humping and humping until Emma moans. "Ohhh." "Ohhhhh." Yea baby." Noah got a naughty idea. He stops plowing and going to the next step. "What are you doing Noah". "Why you stop?" Emma asked. "Because I'm about to do something new". Said Noah. "Which is." Emma asked. "You'll see" Said Noah. Noah is now peeing inside her Ass.

Noah feels like he is going to pass out but no he's not. Emma looks confused. "Are you ok?" When Emma said that Noah pulls out his cock and there was yellow pee, Gushing out of her butt like a fountain. "Did you just pee inside my butt Noah!" Emma goes a tiny bit furious. "Um yes." Said Noah going a little bit lost. "Why!" Said Emma. Because I love you. Said Noah. "I see." "You like to urinate on girls do you"?! Emma asked. "Uhh maybe". Said Noah. "If you say so then I will pee on your dick will you be happy with that." Sure. Said Noah. "You don't refuse anything do you"." Ok brace yourself". Emma said as if she was peeing on Noah's dick. "That feels so good." "Of course it is Noah." Said Emma. This is just like when Mike likes Zoey so much. Noah thought to himself as he was imagining for a while

* * *

Imagining with Mike and Zoey. Mike is outside with Zoey alone in the dark on the bench. It was 10:00 at night. They stare at each others eyes and Zoey said. Mike, This is the best date ever. Mike touched Zoey's cheeks with both hands like he's about to kiss. "Yes and there's one more thing Zoey". "This." Mike said as if He kissing Zoey on the lips. [Kissing sounds] MMMM. MM. Mm. MM. Then they pulled off a kiss and Mike lift up Zoey's shirt. "Are we gonna have sex"? Zoey asked. Yes. Said Mike. "Should we go somewhere private"? Zoey asked. "No this is fine." Mike took his clothes off and Zoey did the rest. They have sex on the bench and Mike humps her Butt. And then Mike slaps it. Mike stops slapping and keeps going. He then cumed inside her Ass. And Mike peed inside her Ass. End of story

* * *

Back to Noah and Emma. Noah took a shower with Emma and keeps having more sex. There never giving up. Never. Then they both kissed on a water drizzled shower. Hours later Emma was pregnant. He now have pregnant sex with Emma. Noah then Peed inside her butt then her pussy while she's pregnant. Couple of months later they were married. Danced there socks off and bought there own house. They now have a baby.

And about 125 years later Noah and Emma died in heaven. So sad. The End! And have a great day!


	5. Sequel story

When Noah and Owen are out of the race in Venom Swap episode. Noah and Owen are at home. Sighed and getting bored. Until 2 minutes later they heard a knock. Noah opened the door and saw a loving lady Emma. Emma. Said Noah. "How you find us?" "I followed you." Said Emma. Noah lets her in and closes the door. "I still love happy endings." Said Owen eating a popcorn. So.. Emma said. Do you wanna, You know. She couldn't finish her last sentence. Noah touched her face with both his hands. "Lets make out, In private". Noah said making Emma blush. Awww Noah. Noah and Emma headed to his room. Owen wants to come as well but Noah pushed him. Oh no Owen. "You're not joining with us." Why! Owen asked. "Because I said so." Said Noah. "Now don't interrupted us you hear me". Good. Noah closed the door and locks it before he goes to his bed. Emma sits on Noah's bed. "Remember that first kiss in that Venom swap episode Emma." Said Noah. Yeah Said Emma. Lets. Make out again. Emma blushed again and Kissed Noah's lips.

[Big kissing sounds]. Owen can hear them kissing from outside the door. [Kissing sound continues] While there still kissing Noah wraps his arms around Emma back. And Emma took Noah's pants off. And now they pulled off a kiss.

You taste awesome. Said Noah painting a bit. Do you wanna have sex with me? Emma asked in a sexy tone. You bet. Said Noah. About 2 minutes later Owen can hear humping and Moaning and banging from Noah's bed.

Emma screamed like a vice. Ahhhh. AHHh! Harder! Oh yes! Don't stop. My butt is going Numb with your hot Penis. Emma. Noah called her. No. Don't speak. Just cum! Hurry! Cum inside my ass. Ahhhh! Said Noah. Cumming inside her Butt. It was a load of white cum inside her butt. Noah was tearing her ass apart with his big Dick. Emma turned around to Noah's face. "That was amazing." When Emma about to say something else Noah kiss her on the lips again. [Kissing sounds]... After a lot of kissing they now go from round 1 to round 2. Then round 3. until there both tired and Emma and Noah went to bed Naked.

Days later Emma went to go check on Kitty. Kitty was not so happy.

Where have you been!

uhh. I went to Noah's house.

What did you do there?

I uhh. I.. Have sex with him.

You what!

Yup. And Kitty. I'm... Pregnant.

Emma.

Sobs..

There there Emma. Don't cry. Let me see if I can understand. Soo. Do you like his penis?

Y Yes.

Did you and Noah watch porn?

No.

So I see. You like Noah naked. Come on Emma. Spit it out. I won't tell.

Yes. I love Noah when He's naked.

Kitty touched Emma's face and looks at Kitty's eyes like She's going to kiss Emma's lips.

You're pregnant Emma. So You're going to be a mommy. And listen I'm in love with Owen. So I think you're going to be a great mother.

Aw thanks Kitty. And are you trying to kiss me?

What do you think?

I think that's a yes.

[Kissing sounds]

Then pulls off a kiss

What was that Kitty.

That was our first kiss Emma.

Now go back to Noah Emma.

Thank you Kitty.

Don't mention it.

Next chapter coming soon with Owen and Kitty


	6. Heavily Pregnant and having lots of pain

When Emma go back to Noah house. Noah buys everything for the baby. "You bought all this." Said Emma. "Yes baby." Said Noah in a sexy tone. Now let me see your Pregnant belly Emma. Hearing that made Emma blush a bit. She lift her shirt and shows the Pregnant belly to Noah. "We forgot to use protection Noah." There's no need for condoms. "I wanted to have a kid and Emma, lets get you heavily pregnant." You mean". Said Emma. Yes. Said Noah. 2 babies in one tummy of yours. Awww Noah! Then Emma gives Noah a kiss on the lips. [Kissing sounds] Then they break off a kiss. "Would you like to join me in a shower"? Noah asked in a sexy tone. Emma gasp. I would love too. They both got undressed and took a shower together.

* * *

Flashback with Owen and Kitty. Kitty. Kitty! Owen called her name. Yea Owen. Kitty was in her room. "Kitty have you seen Noah." Noah is with Emma. Kitty explained to Owen. "Do you know what there doing?" Owen asked. "There having more sex and Noah made Emma pregnant". Owen gasps. "You mean." Yup". "There going to be parents." Said Kitty. Wow! Said Owen. Say Kitty, "How come we never have sex?" Because were not boyfriend girlfriend. Kitty said. Oh. well Kitty. Will you be my girlfriend? Kitty gasps. I would love to Owen. "Then can we make love"? Owen begged. "Lets see your chubby penis first Owen." Said Kitty. Owen take off his extra large shirt, His pants and underwear. Kitty looks.. Terrified. "That's how you gain a muscle!" With a tiny penis. Kitty laughs after that. No wait Kitty look. My wenie is growing. Kitty stops laughing. And looks again. Not bad Owen. Said Kitty. Hurry up! close the door and do me. Kitty took off her clothes and drops on the ground. And then Owen closes Kitty's door and have sex in Kitty's bed. Kitty turned off the lights because she decides she wanna make love in the dark. Owen is butt humping Kitty.

Yes faster Owen! Fuck me. Fuck my Butt Owen. Owen is grunting and moaning like he is going 175 MPH. "Are you going to cum Owen"? Owen didn't say anything so he keeps humping her butt until he cum. Kitty. I'm going to cum! Please Owen do it inside me. Owen did what he asked and. AHHHHHH! They both said in unison. Owen and Kitty got tired out. "That was amazing Owen". Kitty kissed Owen's lips and went straight to bed.

* * *

Back to Noah and Emma. Emma was naked in her bed. She's about to have 2 babies soon. Can you breathe Emma. Said Noah. I think so. Said Emma as if she was breathing and painting. Noah touches her face and getting close like He's about to kiss. Do you wanna have a baby like right now? Noah asked in a sexy tone. Please. Emma Begged. Noah kissed her on her sweet lips. And made kissing sounds. While they make out Emma feels like she's in pain. The baby is coming out from her vagina. Emma feels like she don't wanna stop. It's like Emma is pushing hard while she kissing Noah's lips. The first baby came out from Emma's vagina. After the baby came out. There was another baby coming out. After the baby came out. There was gushes of cum coming out of Emma's vagina. Emma is still kissing Noah but she is in pain. MMMMPPPHH! MMMMPPH! She wants to stop but she doesn't wants to. Emma wraps her arms around Noah's back. Emma breaks off Noah's kiss so she can breathe. How does is feel Emma. Said Noah in a sexy tone. "It feels great Noah! I feel like I could do it again". "The Kissing while the babies come out". Said Emma. Oh Noah, I'm in so much pain. "That's because we kissed while your babies came out of your vagina babe". "I know".

Later. They took care of the kids. And Emma and Noah is going to check on Kitty and Owen in Kitty's bed.

Hey Kitty guess what. Ahhh. Emma gasps and screams that she saw Owen and Kitty are naked in bed and having sex. Kitty wraps the blanket on her nude body for cover.

Is this a bad time? Said Noah.

You're having sex with Owen Kitty?! Said Emma

Yeah. Said Kitty.

Since you both since us naked. Why don't you join us. Said Owen.

Fine Owen. But no more gas. Understand!

2 minutes later there both naked and 4 of them are now making love. AHH. Ahh. Ahh.

The End!


	7. Cuddling a lawyer

When Noah have a lot a fun with Emma, Owen and Kitty. Noah. Was taking Emma to the bathroom. He told Emma to bend down so he can take a quick look at her butt. Noah was now slapping her butt. Oww. Emma said. "You have a nice butt Emma." Said Noah. Noah. Emma called the bookworm's name. "Every night I dream about you. I keep falling in love with you." Really! Said Noah in a happy voice. "Yeah." Said Emma. Noah undress Emma's pants, Shirt, Bra, and Underwear. And so does Noah. Noah keeps slapping her butt until there's red handprints. Like a Jell-O. Said Noah. "So did you touch my hot butt on a dream Emma"? Yes. Said Emma. Her Ass was extremely red and Noah took a picture of it. Having sex with a lawyer name Emma was awesome! "I love you." Said Noah. "I love you too." Emma Said. Noah and Emma closed there eyes and kissed on the lips. While kissing he slaps her butt then finger her butt to make her feel good.

And then hours later He's sleeping with a lawyer. Naked. Around 1:00 Am he Cuddle Emma's naked breasts and sleep on it. Emma likes that.

Emma have sex with Noah in all kinds of dreams. In the rain. The car. Private bus. All of that. Didn't get caught once. Happily ever after to Emma and Noah. The End!


	8. New way of having sex with a girl

When Noah and Emma have lots of sex and got like babies. Noah has a Naughty idea. "Take off your clothes Emma." "Oh ok." Emma did what he asked and she is naked. And so does Noah. Noah found a new way to Fuck Emma. Which is prolapse. Noah tell Emma what it means. Medical condition that is actually quite ordinary and can be even intentionally caused. Involves internal organs falling out of place, perhaps most commonly rectal walls protruding out of the body. Like anal prolapse. Or vaginal prolapse.

First Noah put the prolapse in Emma's vagina. And then he insert his dick in her vagina. His cock was inside her with the prolapse. He thrust back and fourth. Emma was moaning. "Oh Noah. I love it when you put prolapse on my vagina. After that Noah goes faster. Emma was screaming. "AHHH! Ah! Cum inside me Noah. Fill Me." Noah was now cumming and so does Emma. AHHHHHH! They both screamed. Noah now gave Emma a kiss. Next he tried to put the prolapse in her anal. Noah inserts it one more time. And Emma is moaning again. Noah then slap her butt until It's red. Owww. Owww. Oww. After about 30 minutes of sex. Noah and Emma resting in nude. And with the prolapse on her vagina and her anal. Emma is becoming pregnant. "We had a great time Noah." Said Emma catching her breath. We sure are babe." Said Noah. They make out and wrap there arms on there naked bodies. Kitty from out of no where take every picture of Noah and Emma with the prolapse on her vagina and then her anal. She was like a ghost all along. And now Kitty is running away. And that's the special way of having sex thank you very much.

Author's note: You have reached the final story. Goodbye. And The End!


End file.
